starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Lethal Trackdown
250px|thumb|Aurra Sing reist naar Hondo Ohnaka 250px|thumb|Boba Fett in handen van de Republic Lethal Trackdown is de tweeëntwintigste en laatste aflevering van het tweede seizoen Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Lethal trackdown! The young Boba Fett has taken the law into his own hands and made two attempts on the life of Mace Windu, the Jedi Master who killed his father. Boba's mentor, bounty hunter Aurra Sing, has taken three Republic officers hostage in an effort to force Windu to face Boba on their terms, a tactic that does not sit well with the young vigilante.... Synopsis Boba Fett vindt de situatie met de gijzelaars aan boord de Slave I maar niets. Hij biedt Kilian wat water aan en de Admiral probeert in te spelen op Fetts wat de jonge Mandalorian irriteert. Aurra Sing komt binnen en begint de gevangenen te mishandelen. In de Jedi Temple herstellen Anakin Skywalker en Mace Windu van hun verwondingen op Vanqor. Anakin stelt voor dat Mace prioriteit maakt om Boba te vangen, maar Windu heeft geen zin om mee te doen aan de vendetta van Fett. Plo Koon en Ahsoka Tano brengen het nieuws dat ze een bericht van de Bounty Hunters hebben onderschept. Plo speelt een Hologram af van Boba en Aurra die met wapens dreigend boven de gijzelaars staan. Boba spreekt Mace aan en eist dat hij hem confronteert. Aurra beveelt Boba om één van de gevangenen te doden, maar hij aarzelt. Daarop schiet Aurra Sing zonder pardon Commander Ponds neer. Dit zorgt bij Mace voor vernieuwde interesse om de Bounty Hunters te vangen, maar op aanraden van Plo blijft Mace nog herstellen en zal de Kel Dor samen met Ahsoka deze missie leiden. In de Slave I krijgt Boba het aan de stok met Aurra omdat hij haar bevelen niet opvolgde. Ponds' lichaam wordt in de ruimte gedropt alvorens ze naar Florrum trekken. Castas begint genoeg te krijgen van heel de zaak en wil de groep verlaten. Sing gaat akkoord om Castas bij de eerstvolgende stop achter te laten. Op Coruscant kan Plo Aurra Sing herkennen als één van Jango Fetts vroegere handlangers en dat zij nu de groep Bounty Hunters leidt. Ahsoka en Plo reizen naar de onderwereld van Coruscant met een Jedi Turbo Speeder in een enorme ventilatieschacht die hen naar hun bestemming leidt doorheen Terminal 24. De Slave I landt ondertussen op Florrum waar Aurra Hondo Ohnaka ontmoet, een oude flirt van haar. Hondo is blij om Sing te zien en begroet Boba Fett met de nodige eer omwille van zijn vader. Hondo neemt de Bounty Hunters mee naar een bar waar Castas even weggaat om een bericht te sturen naar Coruscant. Hij vertelt aan Fong Do dat de overeenkomst de verkeerde richting is uitgegaan. Helaas heeft Sing dit bericht opgemerkt en schiet ze Castas neer alvorens hij zich kan verontschuldigen. Boba Fett is nogmaals niet akkoord met Sings manier van doen. Op Coruscant inspecteren Plo en Ahsoka cantina's op een subtiele manier in de hoop om bepaalde dingen op te vangen. Plo praat met Volpai, de bartender, terwijl Ahsoka in de verschillende nissen gaat luisteren. Ze hoort een Nautolan praten met een Weequay over een maat die werd vermoord op Florrum. Hij vermeldt de naam Aurra Sing alvorens hij beseft dat Ahsoka staat te luistervinken. De Padawan wordt in het nauw gedreven, maar kan ontsnappen. Plo Koon komt tussenbeide en beveelt iedereen om zich terug te trekken. Ahsoka gooit een aantal Credits in het rond waardoor ze van de verwarring kunnen profiteren om te ontsnappen. Op Florrum brengt Aurra Hondo op de hoogte van Boba's vendetta en de gijzelaars. Hondo wil niet echt helpen, maar zal niemand in de weg staan. Hij verkiest om neutraal te blijven in deze affaire. Bossk bericht Aurra over de komst van een Shuttle. Bossk vliegt met Slave I naar de buitenkant van Hondo's nederzetting. Boba Fett vermoedt dat Windu aan boord is van het schip. Plo en Ahsoka landen op Florrum waar ze worden begroet door Hondo. Hij zegt hen doodsimpel dat Aurra Sing hen opwacht in de bar. Hondo maakt hen duidelijk dat hij niets wil te maken hebben met hun conflict. In de bar zit Aurra Sing aan een tafel en is ze teleurgesteld dat de Jedi niet Mace Windu is. Boba Fett komt tevoorschijn en houdt een Blaster tegen Plo's hoofd die zich nauwelijks zorgen maakt. Aurra contacteert Bossk en zegt dat hij de gijzelaars moet doden wanneer ze het opdraagt. Ahsoka springt echter tevoorschijn en hakt Aurra's antenne af en neemt haar gevangen met de Lightsaber. Boba vuurt naar Ahsoka en omdat ze het schot moet afweren, kan Aurra ontsnappen en kan ze een aantal projectielen uit haar laars afvuren die Plo opvangt met een tafel. Aurra trekt haar beide Blasters en vuurt naar Ahsoka die door Plo wordt gered door tafels met de Force tussen haar en het Blastervuur te schuiven. Plo vernietigd Sings wapens en eist de overgave. Boba gooit echter een bom in de taverne waardoor Sing nog kan ontkomen. Fett probeert Sing te volgen maar Plo Koon haalt de Mandalorian met een Force Pull terug. Aurra blijft echter vluchten en laat Boba achter. Sing en Ahsoka racen met Speeder Bikes in de woestenijen van Florrum. Plo eist dat Boba de locatie geeft van de gijzelaars, maar Boba weigert. Hondo adviseert Fett echter om dit wel te doen omdat Jango Fett dat zou gedaan hebben. De achtervolging van Ahsoka en Sing leidt door de canyons van Florrum. Ahsoka krijgt de coördinaten door van de gijzelaars en ze breekt de achtervolging af om naar de Slave I te gaan. Ze vuurt met de Speeder Bike op Bossk waardoor de gijzelaars even niet meer worden bewaakt en waardoor Ahsoka hen kan bevrijden. Nu houden ze een verraste Bossk gevangen op zijn beurt. Aurra Sing komt plotseling tevoorschijn en vlucht in de Slave I. Ahsoka laat echter niet begaan en snijdt één van de vleugels af wanneer het schip vertrekt. Aurra kan Slave I niet langer controleren en het schip crasht neer in de canyons. Niet langer worden Boba Fett en Bossk naar een cel geleid op Coruscant. Fett toont geen spijt en zegt tegen Mace Windu dat hij de Jedi nooit zal vergeven. Debuut *Fong Do *Volpai *Praxis Mk. I Turbo Speeder *Moshi Bar *Terminal 24 Cast *Daniel Logan - Boba Fett *James Arnold Taylor - Plo Koon & Fong Do *Jaime King - Aurra Sing *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Jim Cummings - Hondo Ohnaka *Dee Bradley Baker - Clone Troopers, Bossk *Core Burton - Pirate and Volpai *Robin Atkin Downes - Castas *Terrence Carson - Mace Windu *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker *Julian Holloway - Admiral Kilian *Tom Kane - Narrator Bron *Lethal Trackdown op SW.com category:Televisie